User blog:Rago2/PE Proposal: The Greyface (Tom Turbo)
Who is He, and What Has He Done? He is a one-shot villain in the Austrian TV-show Tom Turbo. He is a mad scientist who orders the criminal Sebastian Schmier, better known as The Ferret, to steal zoo animals so the Greyface can demonstrate his new chemical to the recurring criminal businessman Gustav Geldsack. When the Ferret later notices that the zoo director's son Lorenz was in his van, the Grinface hands him an electric collar to give Lorenz electric shocks if he disobeys, the two planning to have Lorenz shut down the alarm system in the zoo. The Ferret and the Grinface then tell Lorenz "Be nice. Whoof. Whoof." before laughing. The Greyface is later shown to have various cages with animals he experiments on. He later explains to Gustav Geldsack that his formula could turn animals into savage monsters and he would only need a few to conquer an entire city. Waiting for the Ferret, the Greyface can be seen preparing a syringe with glee. He is later trapped with Geldsack and the Ferret while Tom Turbo, Lorenz escape. The Greyface and the others are left running through the room, chased by Geldsack's secretary who got injected with the chemical by accident and turned savage. Mitigating factors He doesn't really have any, he is seems to simply relish in his cruelness towards animals (and in Lorenz' case, humans/ kids). Heinousness Despite being a one-time villain, The Greyface can be seen as one of the darkest villains of the show Tom Turbo. Given that most villains are thieves or rather focusing their plans on getting rich, the Greyface takes sadistic glee in experimenting on animals and also seems to have no problems giving the Ferret an electric collar to give shocks to Lorenz, which actually counts as torture against a child/ teen, something that is not really done in the show. Stealing, kidnapping or threats to lock someone away forever, yes, but not direct torture as it's depicted here. As stated in his trivia, the Greyface is similiar to Dr. Gruselglatz, another villain of the show, who is also experienced in chemicals and poisons and is depicted to experiment on animals once (however it's just to test a new chemical for hair growth). However, his poisons are mostly harmless (making people getting an itch all over or making scary ghosts come to life to haunt people), and even when he goes into more dangerous things (like a chemical bomb), the Greyface is on another level as he is just more sadistic and his invention that turns animals into savage monsters is also kind of dark. Another comparison to similiar villains of the show is that Rosso Robot is planning to create a super-pet in his debut episode, dressing up a cat as he imagines the pet to be and keeping animals in cages, claiming that soon he'll "build" such on animal. However, I'd personally say that the Greyface did his experiments on animals with a sort of glee you don't find with Rosso Robot, also the experiment's purpose is darker as Rosso Robot wants a super pet while the Greyface wants to turn animals into monsters. Veridict I would honestly say yes, as he is one of the most sadistic characters in the show and also crosses the line of the usual villain standart by handing the electric collar to the Ferret to torture/ control a boy. I'd actually love to put in the link for the episode featuring him, but there is no English version. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals